Rhythm Conflict
by NamiBeriOP
Summary: Nami entering the door or drama and romance...
1. Chapter 1

**_It is 11:09 pm. She lies on her bed staring at her new school uniform._**

"Ugh..this is totally not what I had in mind..!" she thought shaking her orange hair.

_**A knock came from her door.**_

"Nami? Are you still awake?" asked a light blue hair woman poking her head inside.

"I'm awake Nojiko, I just can't sleep...I'm too nervous for tomorrow," Nami replied.

"You'll do fine, I just know it," Nojiko said smiling.

_**She yawns and shrugs unsure and said goodnight to her older sister.**_

...

**_The alarm rings, she steps onto the cold boarded floor and starts changing into her uniform. She walks downstairs and greets Nojiko. She sits down on her chair._**

"Itadakimasu!" She said looking at her steaming breakfast which was eggs and ham along with a beverage, orange juice. _I must maintain a healthy body _she thought.

**_She walks out the door and sees a truck that says "Movin' In Here!"_**

_Guess I'm having a new neighbor, I am so not going to miss Arlong _**(****her old neighbor).**

**...**

_**The ever first time being so anxious opening a door. She clings onto her golden bracelet that Nojiko had given her, it was her good luck charm. Alas she opens the door which in her surprised was filled chaos.**_

"Welcome new student!" booms a voice.

_**She looks up at a man with a long white prominent crescent mustache.**_

"I am Edward Newgate, but call me Mr. Whitebeard!" he said. "Kids, this is our new friend Nami!"

_**All 10 pairs of eyes glanced her way.**_

"A NEW NAKAMA!" shouted a boy with a scar on his left eye and messy black hair.

"So her name is Nami~~! Nami-Swannnnnnnnnnnnnn! Such a beautiful name!" said a man with blonde hair brushed across one side of his face.

"Shut Up! I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled a moss hair with a scar on his left eye and three identical gold earrings.

"Nami you will be sitting next to Vivi," said Whitebeard.

**_He points towards a girl with long, blue wavy hair tied up into a ponytail. Nami walks towards her direction. She takes her seat next to her and gives Vivi an awkward smile._**

"Hope we can get along!" Vivi said with a grin. Nami nods not knowing what to say next.

"If you need anything or help just ask me," utter a voice. Nami turns her head to the right and sees a girl with black hair, pinned up with a clip. " I am Tashigi, and that guy with the black messy hair and a scar under his left eye is Luffy, the blonde hair with his hair brushed across one side of his face is Sanji, the pink hair girl sitting in the front row is Rebecca, and the man across her left side is Trafalgar, the guy with bright flamed red hair in the back of Vivi is Eustass, but we just call him Kidd. Also that beautiful lady with long black hair and locks that frames her face down to chin, now that is standing in front of Luffy's desk is Hancock."

"Um...so who is the moss hair guy?" Nami asked in curiosity.

"Oh him.." Tashigi said with her face red. "He is Zoro."

...

**_When the bell rings it was lunch time._**

"FINALLY!" Luffy cried. "It's time for lunch! My favorite period!" And with that he races outside dragging Sanji, Zoro, and Law. Hancock follows them along with Rebecca.

"Vivi aren't you going to get lunch?" Nami asks.

"I'm not that hungry," she says shaking her head,"and I'm quite excited to have a new student in our class."

"How about you Tashigi?" She turns her head to the right.

"I've brought my own lunch," she said while taking a bento out of her school bag.

"Wow! That looks delicious," commented Vivi. "You sound totally become a cook."

"This wasn't made by me..it was made by my dad Smoker," she replied.

...

**_Nami went home exhausted after a day at school._**

_Huh..? Where is Nojiko..? **She looks around the house but did not find her **I guess she is buying dinner or something. __**Nami walks up to her room and open the windows to get a fresh breeze as she was doing so she noticed a light blue hair glinting near her new neighbors door.**__** As she was getting a better look she noticed someone was with her. It was a man hugging her, he has the same hair as Luffy but he was taller. **_

**_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stretching was her normal routine, however today she didn't exactly feel like it. Sinking into her bed, looking at the ceiling, yesterday night was still bothering her. Her eyes closed for a slight moment and then it fluttered open, she tilts her head towards the clock. 8:02 am.**_

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" Nami screaming in panic.

**_She quickly ties her orange locks into a ponytail and pulls her school uniform on, while she was pulling the skirt up she lost her balance and struck her head on the drawer._**

"OWW!"she yelled her lungs out.

_**As she was running down the staircase she tripped and fell. She got up and rubs her behind and her head. Both had a bump. She ate breakfast quickly, not making an eye contact with Nojiko. Nami raced out the door with her mouth still chewing. She got to the school just in time,as the school gates were closing, she noticed she wasn't the only one who was nearly late. A green hair poke out running towards the entrance. They both entered the classroom at the same time, everyone was a;ready seated. Nami and Zoro both took their seats awkwardly.**_

"You made it!" Her new friend Vivi said.

"That was a close one." Tashigi continued chuckling.

"YOU GOT LOST ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" _**A shout was heard in the front of them.**_

"Are you stupid or your brain had turned into mush too?"Sanji said mocking the red faced, green hair.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "It's not my fault! The school is always moving to another location!"

"How can the school move its location?"The blonde male laughed even harder.

**_Someone cleared their throat in the front, there teacher had arrived._**

"Alright student, take out your books and get ready!" His voice boomed the classroom.

...

_**Gym wasn't her favorite subject. And it seems that today was her unlucky day.**_

"We are playing SUPERRR dodgeball today! Prepare yourselves!" shouted a huge, buff man. It seemed his name was Mr. Franky, but everyone just calls him Franky, he insisted on that.

"Ahh..today really isn't going well..."Nami sighed tying her shoelaces.

"It's going to be fun." Vivi replied.

_**Franky teamed, Luffy,Hancock, Kidd, Rebecca, and Tashigi on team one, Nami,Sanji,Law,Vivi, and Zoro on the other.**_

"Readyyy?Set! SUPERRRRRRRRRR!"Franky yelled.

**_Luffy laughed and threw dodgeballs like mad while Hancock was admiring him, Kidd and Law weren't getting that along, they kept throwing balls at each other, Sanji and Zoro were fighting each other, Tashigi was convincing Nami that this isn't that bad, while Rebecca and Vivi were just playing friendly._**

**_[~u~ I'll be here more often..I promise..]_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home..," Nami said as she walks into her house.

_**Surprisingly there were visitors. And her sister was standing next to a tall black, messy haired man, then there stands someone she had a scent of familiarity.**_

"Nami!" _**A quick hand came rushing towards her and squeezes her, almost making her spirit fly out. It was indeed her classmate Luffy.**_

"Huh..? What are you guys doing here..?" Nami said in confusion.

"Well..I wanted to introduce you to your neighbors.." Nojiko smiled making a quite obvious contact at the tall man. "This is Luffy, your classmate I assure..and this is.." **_Blushing slightly she giggles, and gestures her hand towards the man. _**"Ace.."

"Nice to meet you all.." _**With that being said she walks up the staircase leading to her bedroom. Tossing her things in every direction she can't help but think there was something huge going on between her precious sister and Ace..**_

_**...**_

_**Pulling on her socks up in the early morning she heard a voice shouting outside with excitement. Closing the door behind her she bumps into Luffy.**_

_**"**_Lets walk together!" He shouted with twinkling eyes she couldn't resist.

_**As she and Luffy was making their way towards school they have a humored conservation. Walking into the classroom together sure made Hancock suspicious, it was obvious that she had a huge crush on Luffy.**_

__...

_**[ I'm sorry for this short thingie QAQ...ugh..at least its summer vacation..on the bright side Q3Q..]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It was lunch time, as you can see Luffy was as always excited, this time he dragged Nami out along with the others. Hancock frowned and of course she was jealous, after all why wouldn't the boy invite the queen for lunch.**

"Hey is there something going on with you and Luffy? Hm?" Vivi said to Nami teasingly.

"Not at all...he's just a neighbor though.."the orange hair woman quickly replies. "Anyhow isn't there always an awkward atmosphere around Tashigi and Zoro..?"

"Eh...well you see.." Vivi leans forward and whispers," Last year Zoro confessed to her, and got rejected..hmm.."

"I-it wasn't like that..!" shuddered out a red faced Tashigi, as she adjusted her glasses.

"You wanna fight dartboard brow?!" Zoro shouted across the next table.

"Bring it on marimo!" The blonde hair male yelled back. Luffy was just laughing at the background, (but soon that smile will disappear..)

"Is it always that lively..?"Nami asked Vivi and Tashigi as they were walking home.

"Yea, you'll get use to it."They both responded, and chuckles, when Nami reached to her house she waved goodbye to her friends and there was Nojiko standing in the door way waiting to greet Nami.

"So how did school go today..?"the blue hair woman asked.

"It was fine."Nami replied, and walked up to her room, then something at her desk caught her eye, it was a picture of her and Nojiko when they were young...with someone else, the name was Bellemere-san, she was not Nami's real mother since she was abandoned and was taking in, Bellemere has passed away after a tragic death. Nami puts the picture down faced, and gets ready to bed, she had no idea what a bigger tragic was going to happen tomorrow..

(**Der you have it..sorry I uploaded it so late T^T...whale are you ready for the next chapter?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woken up by the cries of her sister downstairs Nami was of course startled, it's been a long time since she heard her sister cry. She quietly comes down the staircase, sees Nojiko extended out on the floor, with her head on her palms, with tears. Nami hurries to her side.**

"What's wrong?!" She exclaims.

"A-ace.."Nojiko sputters.

"Huh?"Nami questioned.

"Ace is dead!"Nojiko took a few breathes and continues."He was driving his brother to some restaurant and then they got into a car crash, Ace hurries and covers his brothers body, Luffy wasn't as injured as Ace I heard the news I rushed over to the hospital..I still remember the feeling when Ace reached out his hands towards my face, wiping the tears and say, "Don't cry.." then he smiles into the operation room. I waited as long as I needed to, but the operation had failed..." Nojiko hiccups and sat there stunned after what she had experience. Nami knew better not to bother Nojiko and heads up the stairs quietly.

**The day after the incident Luffy was absent which was rare! The whole class was buzzing questionably, but Nami kept to herself quiet. She understood the pain of losing someone importatn.." Bellemere san.."**

_**I'm soooo sorry! _ I'm really busy with school now TAT..**_


End file.
